Separation and Love
by Gracie Rin
Summary: Just a little IY/K fic I wrote one day after school. The well is sealed and they are separated. Sorry if someone already had this idea I didn't see it. PLEASE REVIEW.


_Separation & Love_

_An Inu-Yasha Love Story_

_By Gracie Rin_

_It had been one year since The Bone Eaters Well had been sealed, and it had been 6 months since Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede accepted that they may never see Kagome again. Inu-Yasha on the other hand still refused to give up. All of the others feared that if he didn't soon accept it he may go insane._

_No one knows what went wrong with it. All they knew was one day Inu-Yasha tried to follow Kagome through and it just didn't work. The well had let Kagome through without any problems(as far as they knew) but, if anyone from the feudal era tried to go through they would merely find themselves at the bottom of the well in their own time._

_Inu-Yasha and co. had tried every spell, incantation, weapon, and even every blessing they knew. Hell, they even tried some they didn't know. But nothing ever worked. And one day 6 months and ten days ago they just stopped. Well, all except Inu-Yasha. _

_Through the entire ordeal he had been nothing like himself. Instead of loud and obnoxious he was quite and respectful of the others opinions. However, any demon who crossed his path never lived long enough to regret it. He had not smiled, or even smirked since it had happened. He wore instead an almost constant forlorn expression. It was almost as if without her, he was lost. It was like without her, he no longer had a reason to keep on living._

_He had hardly slept in months, because each night he slept he awoke calling out her name. The only apparent thing that kept him going from day to day was the fact that he might see her again. About a week ago Kikyo had come around. She was about to try her usual tricks, when she saw the look on Inu-Yasha's face. He had looked at her almost challengingly, as if daring her to step closer and meet the same fate as the demons who had fallen before him. Kikyo had left without a word to him._

_Chapter 2: Kagome was not much better off than Inu-Yasha. Though without the ability to go into the past, her life had returned to a fairly normal cycle. Hojo was still trying to get her to date him but, she seemed even less interested than before. For the first few weeks she refused to go to school at all because she had to completely devote her time to finding a way to get back through. Eventually though she decided that she must go to school and work on the well after got she home. Those few weeks she had worked tirelessly. For every time she had truly slept she too woke calling his name._

_Today was exactly one year after the well had stopped working. Kagome was in school. She had completely blocked out her history teacher's words lost in her own thoughts. Until she heard him say "And this week class we will be talking about the Warring States Period and the Legend of Inu-Yasha and The Bone Eaters Well." The sound of his name was both joyful and painful at the same time. She was almost ready to burst into tears but, at the same time it was almost a relief. It was as if hearing his name said aloud by someone else verified that that whole time in her life wasn't just some wonderfully crazy dream._

_ "Can anyone tell me what The Bone Eaters Well was?" her teacher asked the class._

_Kagome slowly raised her hand. " It was said to hold the bones of evil demons."_

_ "Very good Ms. Kagome. It was also said to be a gateway in to the future, and I have a very special surprise for you all," he pulled a small black journal out of his bag,"This is the actual journal of the miko who traveled with Inu-Yasha."_

_Kagome gasped at the sight of her own journal. She realized that one year ago when she had gone through the well she had left it behind without even realizing it._

_ "And there is actually something here written by Inu-Yasha himself. He wrote it as if he were speaking directly to her some of it says' It has been 6 months since the well was closed. The others are starting to believe that we may never see you again. Though you know I hate to admit it I miss you so much." Kagome choked back a sob as tears began to stream down her face. She quickly wiped them away fearing someone would inquire about them._

_ "Now I will let one responsible student take this home in order to make a report to present to the class. Now don't think this is some sort of extra credit because however good or bad this person does it will affect ALL of your grades," groans, moans, and all whining in general was heard from the students, " oh come on now none of that. And the winner is Ms. Kagome." Everyone in the class appeared pleased with his decision. For besides her frequent absences she was a good student._

_She took the small journal with shaky hands. She couldn't believe it. Inu-Yasha had written to her in her own journal. And here she was holding it 500 years later. It was still in perfect condition except for some light claw marks on the leather cover probably from Inu-Yasha gripping it too tightly. With it she felt somehow closer to him. The sound of the bell to go home brought her out of her thoughts. She carefully placed the small book into her pack._

_Chapter 3: As soon she got home she mumbled some inaudible hellos to her mother and headed straight to her room. She closed the door, sat down at her desk, took the journal out, and began to read. She flipped through the pages with her writing on them, until she found the pages Inu-Yasha had written. She noticed that some of the writing was smudged from tear stains. That alone broke her heart. It said:_

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**Please don't get mad at me for writing in your journal. I'm sure you know by now that the well is sealed. I feel so helpless. All I can do is watch as the others try to open it. There is nothing I can do to help them. I wish you were here.**_

_**I know that you may never even read this. When you come back I'll probably pretend like I lost it or like I never saw it in the first place. But the truth is it makes me feel better to write to you like this. The others have tried everything they can think of.**_

_**It has been 6 months since the well was closed. The others are starting to believe that we may never see you again. Though you know that I hate to admit it I miss you so much.**_

_**Nearly a year has passed now. The others have given up. I'm still trying. Kikyo came around about a week ago. In that moment I wanted her to come near me just so could tear her to shreds. I'm sort of glad she kept her distance. I miss you Kagome. You wouldn't believe how much I miss you. It's strange you never realize how much someone means to you until they're gone. Bye for now.**_

_As Kagome finished reading she burst into uncontrollable sobs._

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

_As Inu-Yasha finished writing he felt unbidden tears stream down his face, and splattering on the pages of the journal._

_Chapter 4: Kagome and Inu-Yasha had the need to go to the well. They both stopped their tears and walked toward it(these two are both still in their own times). Each with renewed hope. Kagome got there first. She closed her eyes and jumped into the well. As soon as Inu-Yasha got near the well he picked up her scent. No smell had ever made him happier. He jumped down into the well and retrieved Kagome. He jumped back out of the well and into the warring states period. When they landed he set her on her feel. As soon as Kagome's feet touched the ground she felt Inu-Yasha's arms around her._

_ "I was afraid I'd never see you," he whispered softly into her ear._

_ " You doubted me? I'll always be at your side Inu-Yasha, Because..." her words were cut off by his lips covering her own in a deep, passionate kiss._

_ "I love you. I missed you so much."_

_ "I know. I love you too."_

_ "Are we interrupting something?" said a familiar voice from behind them. Inu-Yasha turned his head around to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing with grins on all of their faces. Inu-Yasha still looked as though he wasn't letting go of Kagome any time soon._

_ "Want to really give them something to look at?" he asked as he drew her in for another kiss. Kagome smiled and kissed him again with more passion than before. Several minutes passed and they still hadn't broken off the kiss._

_ " I think they forgot we're even here."Sango said to Miroku and Shippo. They both smiled and nodded their agreement._

  


_*This is my first Inu-Yasha fanfic. Well this is all I have so far. If you liked it and want more e-mail me at **Sailor_Crisis@sailormoon.com**_

_*** All standard disclaimers apply. All characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi etc. etc. Please don't sue me I have no money.**_


End file.
